


Go Home

by Rebecca_AMGG



Series: The Heroes Wishes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Love, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_AMGG/pseuds/Rebecca_AMGG
Summary: Home isn't a place, it's a person, and his died 100 years ago to waterblight ganon.His new home is with his brother in arms in a past hyrule, tending to goats and helping train his kingdom's army.She wants to be his new home. But no matter how much you love a person, they sometimes just wont love you back.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (One Sided)
Series: The Heroes Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764451
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	Go Home

After the final blow was dealt. The Heroes gazed as a golden light illuminated the former battlefield. 

They all immediately knew who it was. _Hylia.._

_"Heroes of old and heroes of new, you have dealt with this great evil well. By the power of the golden three and I, each of you shall have one desire met."_

"Well men, it was quite the honor fighting alongside you all," Warriors spoke "But it seems our paths split once again."

Wind looked down. "I'll miss you. You're like a brother to me- all of you are."

"We all feel the same, Wind," Legend spoke up. "Although we may never see eachother after this, I think its well safe to say that we will always be brothers no matter the distance. Except Time, he's the grumpy dad." 

Time chuckled, "I'll sure miss you boys, now lets get this all done with so we can go home."

The nine Links approach the goddess and kneeled- Time did so bitterly.

" _Chosen hero of the Sky, I sense guilt plaguing you as Demise's malice does the land, what desire will you fulfill."_

Sky spoke, "I wish to end this cycle that is my doing. I want the curse lifted." 

_"My child.. This wretched curse is of nothing of your doing. It is a byproduct of my mistakes. I can only plead for your forgiveness, for this curse is bound to the land and the triforce. As long as there is hate the curse remains. It is out of my power."_

"I see.. " 

While everyone makes their wish, Wild solemnly looks to Twilight.

"I'll miss you."

"Oh cub.. Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. But whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time, that is up to you."

A look flashed in Wild's eyes.

Time looked over, eyebrows raised. "...since when did you get so wise?" He said suspiciously.

"Oh Im not so wise. I just heard that from a... uh.. a friend"

"Alright.."

" _Hero of the Wild, what is your desire?"_

"I wish for us to all be able to still see eachother, no matter what time or timeline we are in." 

_"Very well."_

A small, golden charm slowly descended into all the Links' hands.

 _"Use this wisely_." 

With the last wish granted, the light bursted and the heroes were left with just eachother and a portal behind each. 

"We can... Still visit one another?" Hyrule spoke softly.

"That's what I wished for, wasn't it," Wild replied cooly.

"Wild, you could have wished for your memories back or for your champion friends revived! Why?" Four said barely above a whisper. 

"I will never be who I was before, even with my old memories back, And the champions are at peace." Wild looked to Twilight grinning "I wouldn't trade you all for the world." Twi laughed merrily and lept at Wild, hugging him, the others soon following.

"Well I guess we better get going before these portals all close." Legend said breaking the group hug. The others nodding in agreement before filing into their portals, soon leaving Twi and Wild alone.

"I guess I'll see you later, pup"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"What about your Zelda, Flora, isn't she missing you?"

"I doubt it, she's been so busy rebuilding the castle and system, besides I'll go back in a couple weeks. For now though I want to go with you."

"Then lets go, pup, I can't wait to introduce you to my Zelda."

* * *

Two weeks later Wild walks through his Hyrule Castle's gates, greeted by an overjoyed Zelda. 

"Oh Link you're back! Where are the others? Is your adventure finally over?"

"I'm glad to see you, Flora, my adventure ended about two weeks ago, sorry im ju-"

"Two weeks ago?! Where in Hyrule have you been! I have been worried sick!"

"I was with Twilight in his Hyrule for a bit, he was showing me around. His Hyrule is so different from ours, I only got to see his Hyrule Field and Ordon village during the adventure. Can you believe it though, Hylia herself is allowing us to still eachother. Sorry Flora-"

"Your adventure is over just call me Zelda again."

"Right.. sorry Zelda. Anyways he has a canon that can shoo-"

"Can you tell me about it later, I'm tired. I'm heading up to my room for the night. I suggest you do the same, your room is the same as before the calamity. Goodnight."

And with that she walked away.

"That doesn't exactly help me any... Might as well start searching now."

* * *

Wild stands in his Zelda's study, saying his goodbyes.

"I'll only be gone for a week, Zelda, I promise"

"You said that last time, Link, yet you were gone for almost a month!" 

"I know I know, we just got carried away exploring that cave we found east of his Death Mountain, and I was also helping him train his troops. Dusk, Twilight's Zelda, assigned him as the General of their Hyrule Army, and he made me his right hand! And please.. Call me Wild."

"Ok? But you're training... _their_ troops? You turned down my offer of being captain of the guard." 

"Well, I've gotten to know those men, I'm more than just a superior to them, them fellers got some mad tavern singing skins. The drunker they get the better they sing!" Wild lets out a hearty laugh.

"Right.. Well come home safe."

".. Right.."

And through the portal he goes.

"Please come home soon, Link.."

* * *

"Wild... I don't know what to do.. I think I love her, but at the same time I feel like I'm betraying Midna."

"Then tell her how you feel, Twi, you need to move on from Midna. She would want you to."

"But Zelda is the queen, I'm just a goat herder from a small southern province."

"Twi... You're the _general_.. Plus it is SO obvious she feels the same."

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

".. Thanks Wild."

"What are brothers for?"

* * *

Wild walks into the castle, greeted by a very irritated Zelda

"You said a week! It has been _two months_!!"

"Im sorry Zel, I was-"

"Just go, Link, I have work to do"

"Call me Wild.."

"Whatever"

She storms off.

* * *

"Wild.."

"Yes, Twi?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"...of course.."

* * *

"Did you hear the news, Wild? Time visited a couple days ago and told me he and Malon are expecting a child!" 

"That's wonderful! I wonder what they're nami-"

Wild's sentence is cut off by a scream of a bokoblin. When they look across the field towards the source of the sound, they spot two bokoblins fighting a young red headed woman. They don't hesitate to get back on their horses and dash towards the girl. When they arrive she deals the finishing blow with her sword and immediately whips around cutting Wild's cheek.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were another bokoblin coming from behind and-"

"It's ok, I promise, just a scratch."

Twilight pipes up. "I dont know, cub, it looks pretty deep."

"I've been through worse in case you haven't noticed." Wild replies gesturing to his scars.

The woman giggles and Wild feels his heart skip a beat. A feeling he hasn't felt in a century. 

"How about I make it up to you by buying you a drink tonight, got any favorite bars in mind?" She says smoothly.

"At least tell me your name before you try to wine and dine me"

Twilight rolls his eyes. 

"I'll leave you two to it. If you need me I'll be in the barracks." And with that he hops on epona and rides off.

When he's gone she turns back to Wild.

"My name is Marsha, I'm from a small town east of here."

"Well then, Marsha, have you ever been to Telma's bar on the southside of Castle town?"

She grins.

* * *

Wild is seated with his Zelda over a quiet dinner.

"So.. You were gone for ten months this time."

"I got a little busy."

"Busy with what?"

"I met a woman."

Zelda freezes.

"Her name is Marsha and she has flaming red hair. Kind of like Time's wife Malon and Legend's girl Marin. And let me tell you, can she fight. Her swordsmanship is scary. And she has the deepest blue eyes-"

"You sound like you're gonna marry her." Zelda says lowly with a chuckle.

"Well I was... I was thinking about it."

She drops her spoon.

" _what_ "

"Twilight and Dusk said they'll let me use their castle's sactuary."

"You can't marry her!"

"And why not?" 

"She- she's from a completely different time!"

"So?"

"YOU HAVE A DUTY HERE"

"I already did my duty. I put the sword back a long time ago."

"LINK YOU-"

"MY NAME IS WILD."

"I DONT CARE YOU'RE STILL NEEDED HERE-"

"for WHAT? WHAT AM I NEEDED FOR HERE. THERE'S NOTHING HERE FOR ME. I AM MISERABLE HERE CAN'T YOU TELL?!"

Zelda's breath dies in her throat.

"Li- Wild.. _I_ need you.. _please_ "

She watches as Wild's eyes widen and instantly fill with grief.

 _"Oh..._ Zelda.."

"I love you, Wild, ..please."

"No, Zelda, you don't"

"Yes I do, I promise I do-"

"You love _Link_ , Zelda, not me. You love the man I was a hundred years ago, but he's gone."

"..."

"I'm not the man you once knew. He was quiet, stoic, and a perfect image of a knight in shining armor. Im no longer him. I'm Wild. I love riding around Twilight's hyrule and exploring with him. I love red hair ladies with deep blue eyes who buy you rum when they accidentally slice your face. I love running around setting bokoblin camps on fire. I am Wild, Zelda.. Not Link. And I am sorry.

"..then go, Wild."

"Go?"

"Go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> If any of you were wondering about the wishes, Legend wished for Marin back, Time wished to see Navi again, Hyrule wished for peace in his hyrule, and I didnt think of the others.
> 
> You would think Twi would wish to see Midna but I had no idea how to incorporate that into this story so I'm sorry.


End file.
